narutocouplefandomcom-20200222-history
SasuIno/Unofficial
Unofficial Evidence 'Fillers - Part I' Prologue — Land of Waves Arc In the beginning of the series, it is revealed that Ino likes Sasuke and is Sakura's rival for his affections. In episode 3, Ino and Sakura have a little argument on who should be sitting next to Sasuke. Later, Ino seems angry when Sakura was assigned to the same team as Sasuke. 'Fillers - Part II' Paradise Life on a Boat Arc In Naruto Shippuden episode 239; The Legendary Ino–Shika–Chō, Inoichi is worrying about Ino because she is seem so preoccupied due to the news of Sasuke's affiliation with the Akatsuki. Inoichi sees through Ino's troubles of her feelings about love and not knowing it was Sasuke, assumes it's either Shikamaru or Chouji. Wanting to know, Inoichi ask Ino between Shikamaru and Chouji, who will she pick to go out with. Ino is angry about it and complained it to Shikamaru and Chouji. During Ino's complains about her father, Chouji told Ino that her father was just worrying about her as Shikamaru reminded her that she did cry a lot over Sasuke. Ino is shown blushing and turn around saying that the reason she cry a lot because it happened so suddenly. As Ino continue blushing, she continues saying to the boys that worrying about Sasuke isn't going to do anything good so she decided to leave it to Sakura and her team. Road to Sakura In episode 271, the alternate Sakura ends up in Konoha with similar confusion as Ino believing her to be the real Sakura with memory trouble. Ino think that maybe Sakura can remember anything when she bring her to Naruto but they realize that Naruto was not home when they reach his home. There, when Ino begins to mention about Sasuke, the alternate Sakura asked who is Sasuke and she told her that Sasuke was not in the village right now. Ino then describe to alternate Sakura about how cool and amazing Sasuke is but it was then interrupt by the alternate Sakura who remembers Charasuke's (alternate Sasuke) personality by saying to Ino that Sasuke is a playboy which confused Ino even more. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation Arc In episode 314; The Sad Sun Shower, during her conversation with Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura and a filler character; Yota, Ino complained to everyone of how Sasuke rejected the flower that she gave him. The latter then later giggles when Yota teased how silly the "cool" boy looked with a bag full of flowers. In Naruto's Footsteps: The Friends' Paths Arc Ino fantasizes herself as a nurse as she feeds Sasuke at the hospital. 'Manga-Omakes' In the omake that was included with the first Naruto databook titled, "At the Ichiraku...", Team 7 wanted to find out what Kakashi looks like beneath his mask. The three take Kakashi out for a meal at Ichiraku Ramen, hoping to see his face when he removes his mask to eat. Right when they are about to see it, Ino and her team interrupts them to greet Sasuke by hugging him. Naruto episode 101 is based on this omake. 'OVAs' Gentle Breeze Chronicles the Film : Naruto, the Genie and the 3 Wishes 'ttebayo!! After the discovery of a genie bottle, every member of the Konoha 11 is shown to want the last wish that is available (Excluding Hinata and Chouji). As one of the members include Sakura, she is shown to bicker and fight for her wish of making Sasuke Uchiha fall in love with her, but due to her love rival, Ino Yamanaka having a similar idea, the two are shown to specifically fight one another for their "love". 'Video Games' In Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2, if the players play as Ino fighting against Sasuke, Ino says "be gentle alright" to Sasuke, showing she likes him. In Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Generations, 3 and Revolution, Sakura and Ino gets the titled "Rivals in Love" 'when they put together as a team. However, when Karin is added as a team with Sakura and Ino, they gets the titled '"Aiming for Sasuke". In Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution, when Sasuke (Part I), Sakura (Part I) and Ino (Part I) put together as a team, they gets the titled "Love Triangle". 'Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth' In chapter 19 and episode 47, Lee and his team wind up seeing Sasuke and meet his new comrades. Lee then demands to know why Sasuke was always so popular with girls. While he was asking this, he fantasizes about Sasuke being surrounded by girls; Ino being shown to be one. Sasuke then arrogantly replies that he never cared about those kinds of things which make Lee go crazy in jealousy, wondering why he is so popular with girls even though he doesn't even try to win their hearts. In chapter 32, Ino, Sakura and Hinata saw Naruto challenge Sasuke. Ino told the girls that Naruto can keep challenging a genius like Sasuke all he wants but he can never win. Later, Kiba meet the girls when he was ready to prank Naruto by putting a dog shit at the place where Naruto always passes through. Hinata told Kiba that Ino and Sakura are waiting for someone. Ino and Sakura can be seen very eager to meet that someone; which later revealed to be Uchiha Sasuke. When Sasuke came, he steps the dog shit without noticing and acts cool in front of Ino and Sakura but got angry at Kiba when he notice it as he angrily tells Kiba that he is an avenger. When the girls got kidnapped by Orochimaru and his gang, Naruto and Lee try to save them. Sasuke and his friends came to help Naruto and Lee to save the girls and defeat Orochimaru and his gang. 'Road to Ninja Drama CD: Road to Charasuke' Their alternate selves had an interaction on the drama cd, which can be heard on the sixth track. For more information : SasuIno (RtN) Category:Unofficial Category:Couples involving Sasuke Category:Couples involving Ino Category:Konoha couples Category:Akatsuki+Konoha Category:Fanon Couples Category:Past Semi-Canon Couples